


warm me up before sunrise

by badritual



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Camaraderie, Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Extra Treat, Gen, Hurt/Comfort 2020 Treat, Male-Female Friendship, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: Ahsoka is cold. Anakin has extra space under his cloak.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	warm me up before sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyond_belief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/gifts).



> This is an extra treat for Beyond_Belief, whose sign-up letter caught my eye. Hope you enjoy this!

Ahsoka hadn’t wanted to believe they were stranded at first, but as the hours slowly march on, she’s forced to acknowledge that that possibility seems rather likely. 

It’s been several hours now since their shuttle crash-landed, but her teeth are still rattling in her head and her nerves are all tangled inside her. When she lifts her head and searches for Anakin, she finds him a few feet away, knees drawn to his chest, staring sullenly at the fire he’d built them from a pile of twigs and dry underbrush. 

Her aches and pains have mostly faded into dull throbs and pangs, giving way to a bone-rattling chill. 

“Master?” Ahsoka calls out tentatively to him. His mood is dark, settling over her like a heavy blanket.

“Is everything all right, Ahsoka?” Anakin asks, lifting his head and forcing a smile onto his face for her benefit. 

“Yes,” Ahsoka says, hesitating for a moment before forging on. “It’s just that…”

Here, she falters. He waits, patiently at first, before cutting through her prolonged silence.

“Out with it, Snips,” he says, not unkindly. Just exhausted, sore. Frustrated.

“I’m cold,” Ahsoka mumbles, tucking her chin against her chest. 

“Didn’t you bring your cloak with you?” Anakin asks, scooting closer to her and lifting his robe to welcome her underneath it.

“Lost it when we crashed,” she admits, shivering into his side. 

Anakin drapes the robe over her and pulls it around them. “You should have said something earlier,” he says, his tone gently scolding. 

“I know,” Ahsoka says. “But…thank you, Master.”

Anakin loops an arm around her shoulders and rubs some warmth back into her bare skin. “Of course, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka trembles a little as a nagging thought takes hold of her, sinking its claws in. “Do—do you think they’ve realized we’re missing?” she asks, her voice dropping to a low, frightened whisper. “With the comms busted…”

“It’ll be okay, Ahsoka,” Anakin promises her. “You’re still freezing cold. Are you sure you’re well?”

“I’m fine, Master,” Ahsoka protests, still shivering even as Anakin moves them both closer to the fire. 

Her master curls her closer, protectively, and pulls the cloak back around their shoulders. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Obi-Wan and I became stranded on a resort planet?” Anakin asks, out of nowhere.

“Resort planet?” Ahsoka asks, wondering where this story’s going.

“Yes, resort planet. As tourist-y a tourist trap as I’ve ever seen. And it didn’t take us long to realize it was a nudist colony,” Anakin says, with a sigh. 

Ahsoka chokes out a startled laugh. “Did they make you disrobe?” 

“Do as the natives do, and all,” Anakin says, with a wry smile.

Ahsoka’s startled chuff explodes into full-bodied cackles. “Oh, Master.”

Anakin grins down at her. “Still cold, Snips?”

“Not really,” Ahsoka says, holding her palms out toward the fire, letting her fingers thaw. The bitter cold has long been forgotten. Even the aches and pains from their rocky landing hurt a little less, now. “This is almost nice. Peaceful, calm.”

“Almost?” Anakin asks.

“It’d be even better if Master Kenobi was here,” Ahsoka says.

“You just want to torment him about the nudist colony,” Anakin accuses.

She's never been able to get anything past him. 

Ahsoka only grins.


End file.
